This invention relates to measurement apparatus for gas turbine engines and more particularly to a portable test set for measuring trim adjustable parameters for such engines.
Certain parameters of gas turbine engines require periodic adjustment as part of normal maintenance procedure in order to maintain designed performance levels. Instrumentation for this purpose is generally available at aircraft hangers as part of the ground support equipment. However, due to their large size and lack of compactness such prior art instrumentation is not readily transportable. Another disadvantage of such prior art instrumentation is that it is composed essentially of analog components. These analog components are subject to drift and therefore require frequent calibration. Such prior art instrumentation is also sensitive to electromagnetic interference thereby inhibiting its use in installations such as aircraft carriers where it may be subject to large amounts of interference from radar systems and other sources of electromagnetic energy.